gtafandomcom_fi-20200213-history
Cluckin' Bell
Cluckin' Bell on kanaruokiin erikoistunut pikaruokaravintolaketju, joka esiintyy Grand Theft Auto: San Andreasissa, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Storiesissa, Grand Theft Auto IV:ssä, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Warsissa ja Grand Theft Auto V:ssä.thumb|Cluckin' Bellin logo Kuvaus Ravintolaketjun nimi on ehkä kiertoilmaisu fucking hell''istä. Cluckin' Bell perustuu KFC:hen ja logo sekä nimi Taco Belliin. Taco Bell käyttää kelloa logona, KFC tarjoilee paistettua kanaa, ja molemmat ravintolaketjut omistaa sama yhtiö. Cluck-sanasta johdetut vitsit tuovat mieleen Cluck-U Chicken -ravintolaketjun. Cluckin' Bell on yhtiönä erittäin löyhämoraalinen ja tekee toiminnassaan vakavia rikkeitä. Myös ketjun ruuan laadussa on vakavia puutteita. Tämäkin viittaa KFC:hen: ihmisillä on monia kaupunkilegendoja KFC:stä, mukaanlukien että ravintolaketju on tarjoillut joillekin paistettua rottaa ja hormoneilla kasvatettuja mutanttikanoja. KFC on myös ollut median hampaissa käytettyään tehdasfarmia ja kohdeltuaan kaltoin kanojaan ennen teurastamista. Cluckin' Bell syyllistyy jatkuvasti samaan. Yhtiön perusti ilmeisesti Charles K. Bell, koska häntä nimitetään "Kukon Kuninkaaksi". Cluckin' Bellin maskottina toimii Cluck Norris. Cluckin' Bellin myyjät eivät pidä työstään, vaan sanovat asiakkailleen avoimen röyhkeitä kommentteja, kuten "Toivottavasti tukehdut" ja "Jos tulet takaisin, olet ääliö". Ateriat ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Cluckin' Little Meal 2$ FAT % INCREASE: 1% * Cluckin' Big Meal 5$/6$ FAT % INCREASE: 2% * Cluckin' Huge Meal 10$/12$ FAT % INCREASE: 3% * Salad Meal 10$/12$ FAT % INCREASE: 0% Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Pelissä mainostetaan Cluckin' Bellin "Fowl Wrapia" hintaan 99c, mutta pelissä ei esiinny ketjun ravintoloita. Grand Theft Auto IV Ostettavissa * Fowl burger $1 Ei ostettavissa * Stuffed Pollo Todo Frito (Paistettu kana täytettynä kaikella) * Farmer's Surprise (Arvaa ruumiinosa!) $2.00 * V. Eggy (Kasvisateria) $3.00 * Balls & Rings (Sweetness!) $4.00 * Cluckin' Huge (Ultra-ateria) $4.00 * Fowlburger (Aivan kuin kanaa) $5.00 * Wing Piece (Mega-ateria) $7.00 * Little Clucker (Lastenateria) $8.00 * Little Peckers (Lastenateria) $8.00 thumb|Cluckin' Bellin työasu Sijainnit Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Kuten muutkin pikaruokaravintolat GTA San Andreas''issa, Cluckin' Bell toimii kaikissa kolmessa kaupungissa, Los Santosissa, San Fierrossa ja Las Venturasissa. * Willowfield, Los Santos * East Los Santos, Los Santos * Market, Los Santos, (ei merkitty karttaan) * Angel Pine * Downtown, San Fierro * Ocean Flats, San Fierro * Tierra Robada * Bone County * The Emerald Isle, Las Venturas * Old Venturas Strip, Las Venturas * Pilgrim, Las Venturas * Creek, Las Venturas ''Grand Theft Auto IV * Huntington Street, Cerveza Heights * The Triangle * Northwood (suljettu) * Berchem, Alderney (suljettu) Samat ravintolat esiintyvät myös Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Warsissa, Alderneyn ravintolaa lukuunottamatta, koska Alderney ei esiinny pelissä. Grand Theft Auto V Pelissä esiintyy kolme Cluckin' Bellin ravintolaa, mutta pelaaja ei pääse niistä mihinkään sisälle. * Rockford Plaza, Burton * Innocence Boulevard, Davis * Pleasure Pier, Del Perro Tunnuslaulut Cluckin' Bellillä on GTA San Andreas''issa kaksi omituista tunnuslaulua (vapaasti suomennettuna): Laulu 1 ''Cock-A-Doodle Doo, me olemme valtava yhtiö! Cock-A-Doodle Doo, eikä meitä voi pysäyttää! Kaikki te protestoijat voitte painua helvettiin! Nyt on aika Cluckin' Bellille! Tehdasfarmilta sinun lautasellesi - kanan elämä on surullinen juttu. Ne on pumpattu täyteen kemikaaleja mutta entä sitten! ''(Miehen ääni) Ne jopa saavat rintani paisumaan!'' Täynnä hormoneja, jotta niistä tulee lihavia. Ainakaan emme enää lipsu rottiin. Minä rakastan kanaa, jolla on paskainen haju. Ja siksi minä rakastan Cluckin' Belliä! Cluckin' Bell! Kärsimys ei ole koskaan maistunut näin hyvältä! Laulu 2 Cock-A-Doodle Doo, nyt on aika kanalle! Cock-A-Doodle Doo, nyt on aika juhla-aterialle! Syö 90-palainen ämpäri kanaa, niin voitkin jo sanoa: Hän on käynyt Cluckin' Bellissä! Kana on lintu, jolla on pienet aivot. Joten me oletamme, että se ei tunne yhtään kipua. Me kutistamme niiden päät ja lisäännytämme ne nopeasti. Kuusi siipeä, 40 rintaa,sitten ne kaasutetaan hengiltä. Cock-A-Doodle Doo, me olemme psykoottisia hulluja! Cock-A-Doodle Doo, tehdaskasvatus on ihan hullua! Me kiistimme sen kaiken ennen kuin osakearvomme laskivat. Tule Cluckin' Belliin! Cluckin' Bell! Jos pidit ateriastasi, kana ei kuollut turhaan! Triviaa * Monen Cluckin' Bellin aterian nimi on vitsi sanasta fuck, esim. Cluckin' Huge Meal ja Little Clucker. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Cluckin' Bell on ainoa pikaruokaravintola, jossa ei ole keittiöön johtavaa ovea. * Myyjän työasun selässä lukee Taste the cock, vitsi suuseksistä (cock on slangisana penikselle). * Cluckin' Bellin tiskillä olevissa mukeissa Burger Shotin logo, tarkoittaen että mukin malli on kierrätetty. Grand Theft Auto IV * Cluckin' Bell on Little Jacobin ja Dwayne Forgen suosikkiravintola. * Cluckin' Bellin kassakoneiden näppäimissä on humoristisia tekstejä, kuten "Holy Shit", "Kysy CJ:ltä", "Ammu ohjuksia" ja "Avaruuslaser" * Ravintoloissa on kyltti, jossa lukee ''No chickens are choked when preparing our food (That's a promise). Choking the chicken ''on slangi-ilmaus masturbaatiolle. de:Cluckin’ Bell Corporation en:Cluckin' Bell es:Cluckin' Bell fr:Cluckin' Bell nl:Cluckin' Bell pl:Cluckin' Bell sv:Cluckin' Bell Luokka:Yritykset Luokka:GTA San Andreas yritykset Luokka:GTA Liberty City Stories yritykset Luokka:GTA IV yritykset Luokka:GTA Chinatown Wars yritykset Luokka:GTA V yritykset Luokka:Ravintolat